l'Amant de Janus
by Kaedegirl
Summary: Depuis deux ans, Saga est entré en dépression à cause de ses fantômes passés. Est-ce qu'on réussira à le sauver ? Beaucoup de couples dans l'oeuvre ! Lemon dans le chapitre suivant !
1. Sybilline Nitescence

L'Amant de Janus

_Cette histoire rocambolesque laissa le sanctuaire sens dessus-dessous. Et pourquoi vous diriez-vous ? Le rôle des aînés n'y est pas anodin, mais L'Amour triomphe sur tout d'après la naïveté des Amants. Si un schizophrène masochiste se refuse à l'Amour, aurait-il assez d'audace pour repousser les avances d'un Protecteur ailé ? Et si un Poisson est à l'aise dans l'eau, ne souhaiterait-il pas lui aussi se noyer dans le sable comme un certain crabe ? Vous allez vous dire que ces histoires d'Hommes ont toute une fin conventionnelle. Mais ce n'est pas le résultat qui compte… Seule la façon dont on l'obtient importe. A tout ceux qui sont prêts à se saigner pour être aimé … cette aventure leur est dédicacée _

Depuis deux ans maintenant, la vie du sanctuaire reprit son cours. Loin des incessantes guerres, une ère de paix régnait dans le domaine sacré de Pallas Athéné. Dans les douze maisons zodiacales, tout un chacun menait une vie normale … ou s'en rapprochait. Chacun n'avait-il pas un point de vue sur l'existence ? Encastré dans le troisième Temple, le Placide Saga s'abandonnait dans la lecture d'un livre, la peau de Chagrin alors que son jumeau lui se préparait à sortir. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, les deux frères ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés pour rattraper le temps perdu. La culpabilité de l'aîné l'empêchait de vivre normalement, favorisant une existence d'ermite. Son repos était mérité comme ceux des autres, mais cette usurpation atteignant la vie ainsi que dignité des Innocents peuplaient ses cauchemars. Impuissants face à cela, Le marina essayait tant bien que mal de le consoler, devenant l'unique personne qui communiquait avec lui.

« - Tu devrais t'amuser … T'enfermer n'arrangera rien Saga je t'assure. »

De sages paroles émanant de l'Éminent Kanon des Gémeaux, devenu très protecteur avec son frère Saga. Couchés sur un canapé, Le Gémeaux supportait le corps de son double en passant ses larges bras dans cette chevelure d'eau. **Parfait tableau des vagues de lumière, emportant avec elle la douce brise marine.** D'ailleurs ses doigts peignaient sa coiffe, avant d'en respirer l'odeur comme s'il s'agissait de l'encens. En guise de réponse un soupir, suivi heureusement d'une réponse à peine audible.

« - J'ai peur de le revoir … Je sais comment il réagira, mais sa compassion .. M'effraie. »

Aioros du Sagittaire, musculeux séraphin suivant les principes de l'Amour et de la Justice. L'évocation de son nom étouffait même le Gémeaux, qui ne s'était jamais pardonné sa mort. Là ses doigts se crispèrent pour froisser le vêtement de l'Arrogant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure à l'entente de ses propos. Baisant le front du serviteur d'Athéna, l'autre trentenaire se dégagea doucement de lui pour sortir. Non seulement Kanon avait besoin de se changer les idées, mais s'entretenir avec l'archer serait peut-être une bonne idée. Dans son long désespoir, l'autre jumeau étalé sur le canapé murmura entre ses lippes :

« - J'espère ne pas avoir dit quelque chose de travers ...

« - Non Saga, je reviens dans quelques heures … Shaka est disponible alors hésite pas à le voir … »

Kanon croyait parfois jouer le rôle d'entremetteur, tant le malaise de son frère le révoltait. Pourquoi son jumeau n'aurait pas accès à la paix intérieure ? Est-ce que les Dieux l'en priveraient longtemps ? Les mains dans les poches, le soldat doré partit donc de son Temple pour monter directement vers le Sagittaire. S'entraînant dans une pièce des environs, l'archer décochait ses flèches vers une cible. Les sourcils froncés et la vue impeccable, la pointe de l'arme perçait à chaque fois le centre. En tenue d'exercice, les vêtements de Kendo dégageaient l'étendue de son charme. Seul un pan du vêtement révélait la moitié de son torse ainsi qu'un bras musculeux, transparaissant sur le corps d'airain du centaure. Sentant le cosmos de son allié, une serviette essuyait les gouttes de sueur alors que l'autre saluait Kanon posé à l'entrée.

« - Quel bon vent t'amène Kanon ? Si tu veux, je vais te préparer à manger ou te servir à boire … »

Son altruisme légendaire fut accentuée par une voix fraîche, synonyme de bonne humeur et volonté. Tout le contraire de son dépressif de frère. En parlant de liens fraternels, le Lion ne tournait jamais longtemps en cage. Regardant un peu le plafond, le marin lui murmura :

« - Je voulais juste te voir … et prendre de tes nouvelles » Sa voix monocorde trahissait son inquiétude, qui ne passa pas inaperçue à l'oreille de l'étalon.

« - Entre alors, je m'en vais apporter des boissons fraîches … »

Remettant ses vêtements, le mâle choisit de servir deux verres avec une boisson assez forte, poliment refusés par le général des Mers. Que lui arrivait-il pour être aussi mesuré ? Un peu plus concentré, Aioros se tut pour mieux écouter les dires de son camarade.

« - Tout a l'air de bien se passer pour toi, d'après ce que j'ai vu …

« - Je n'ai pas de problèmes particulièrement … et toi sinon comment tu vas ? » Plus direct que son homologue, Aioros détestait tergiverser longtemps sur un sujet aussi délicat. Prenant un peu son aise, le marina lui déclara alors sans prendre de gants. Il en valait de la santé de son jumeau.

« - Pour ma part je n'ai pas de problèmes .. Mais Saga ne sort plus de chez lui et cela m'inquiète … et ne me plaît guère. C'est comme si je le laissais mourir sous mes yeux, impuissants. » Sa voix sèche parut soudain plus triste. L'archer ailé le comprenait mieux qui quiconque car il aurait eu les mêmes réactions s'il s'agissait d'Aiolia.

« - Tu lui as demandé ce qui le tracassait ? Et la nature de ses soucis ? » Des questions qui lui paraissaient stupides, tant son lien avec Saga dépassait le cadre des mots. Son double, sa moitié souffrait le martyr et lui ignorait quoi faire.

« - C'est pourtant simple … Il souffre car il se sent coupable … De tout … La résurrection pour lui n'est pas l'opportunité d'être heureux mais de payer enfin ses crimes en se privant de tout bonheur. Et là tu vois … je ne sais pas quoi faire … » Ses poings se serraient sur ses cuisses fermes, alors que ses dents mordaient sa langue jusqu'au sang. Toute cette nervosité avait ému le Sagittaire, qui posa une main amène vers un des bras du Marina.

« - Il est dans sa nature d'expier des fautes passées, même si elles ont été lavées auparavant. Y aurait-il une chose qu'il aimerait faire en particulier ? » Sa voix exposait sa gentillesse, et surtout sa préoccupation pour son meilleur ami. Ancien confident, le Jupitérien par le passé n'ignorait pas cette facette de son ami, qui l'éloignait de ses faiblesses. En bon Gémeaux, il avait une fierté.

« - Rien ne l'intéresse … et te revoir lui fait vraiment peur. » Cette sensation Aioros l'avait ressenti auparavant mais n'en voulait pas à Saga. Si son compagnon le maintenait éloigné, le centaure n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Depuis la fin brutale de leur amitié, le chevalier d'Or désirait la récupérer mais ne s'opposerait pas au souhait du Gémeaux.

« - Je vois … alors je ne le verrais pas … mais tu devrais le faire sortir et l'accompagner. Des promenades lui feraient du bien et si je le croise, je n'oserais pas le déranger … » Une réaction bien amicale, une contraction pliant les muscles de son cœur. Ne plus le revoir après autant d'années lui faisait un peu mal, mais pour le bien de ce palladium l'illustre bonhomme était prêt à tout pour le bien-être de Saga. Même à ne plus exister …

« - Tu n'y es pas obliger tu sais. Au contraire que vous recommenciez à communiquer est la chose à faire selon moi …

« - Le mieux est que cela se fasse tout seul. Forcer ne résoudra rien mais il se sentira obliger … tu vois .. » Là son ami avait raison, Kanon optant pour cette solution.

« - Je ne souhaite que le voir sourire tu sais … Bon, je vais monter et parler avec Aphrodite si cela ne te dérange pas que je passe ton Temple …

« - Vas-y, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient Kanon. » Une réponse courte et claire, le marina y répondant d'un hochement de tête. Se levant pour aller vers la sortie, le trentenaire tenait à lui dire ceci

« - Merci … pour ta compréhension … » Furent leurs derniers mots échangés, avant qu'Aioros ne reste seul. Fermant ses yeux un moment pour se concentrer, le Grec partit dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Les moments heureux passés aux côtés de Saga, leur baignade et fous rires d'enfants paraissaient si désuets ! La douche terminée, le bellâtre se vêtit donc en civil pour se diriger à Rodorio. En espérant ne pas troubler son ami Gémeaux, qui devait encore traîner sa souffrance comme un poids mort. Une chemise blanche et ouverte délivrait sa musculature, et son jean en avant ses la partie inférieure de son corps. Pendant ce temps, Saga s'était levé pour se dégourdir les jambes dans son salon. Combien de temps traînerait-il dans cette cage dorée ? A l'abri du Monde Extérieur si pourri … Ses pas le guidèrent donc vers la sortie de sa maison, ses prunelles céladons admirant l'Azur du ciel. Pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à Shaka ? Il n y avait qu'un Dieu qui pourrait lui apporter la réponse à ses questions ! Et le chaste flavescent avait les qualités requises pour ce genre d'exercice. Kanon se donnait tant de mal pour lui arracher un sourire, alors que lui trouvait le moyen d'être malheureux. Tout d'un coup des remords, et surtout sa culpabilité qui reprenait le dessus. Ne voyant même pas l'archer qui descendait les marches, ses pas le guidaient comme une âme perdu dans la sixième des maisons, rongés par ses pensées

**« - Athéna pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir pardonné encore une fois ? Méritais-je cette faveur de votre part ! Oh ma déesse … » **La voir devenait une urgence, avant de faire un pas qui aurait du provoqué sa chute. Minime évidemment … mais quelque chose le sauva alors. Un souffle chaud, un cœur qui bat, un être vivant qui le collait contre son poitrail bombant de vie. Ses doigts récalcitrants serrèrent la fabrique du vêtement, ses yeux brumeux ne voyant rien. Mais sa peau sentait tout, cette variation de température et la constitution du chevalier. Levant alors ses prunelles, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, muette. Était-ce Aioros ? Ce héros, ce martyr ? Ses yeux brillants s'écarquillèrent sous l'expression bienveillante du mâle, alors que leurs deux minois étaient à une si courte distance l'un de l'autre. L'air du centaure était respiré à ce moment là par Janus, et celui de Janus par le centaure. Ses deux bras musculeux tenaient toujours la taille fine, sentant les mèches marines fouetter ses joues de bronze.

_Qu'est donc allé chercher Kanon chez Aphrodite ? Et ces étonnants retrouvailles avec le sauveur .. Annonceraient-elles le début du bonheur ou de la décadence ?_

_A suivre …_


	2. Abismales déconvenues

Aphrodite essuyait la sueur perlant sur son front, bien trop disgracieuses et comatantes. Depuis combien de temps le Poisson s'adonnait à ce genre d'activités ? Une heure ? Non, bien plus à la vue de ses doigts d'albâtre. Le sécateur en main, ses mains gantées s'activaient pour finir de tailler les fleurs avant de sentir un cosmos familier : Celui de Kanon des Gémeaux, ancien serviteur de Poséidon. Un joli sourire orna son délicat visage, avant de ranger son accessoire pour recevoir son ancien amant. Dans l'Ombre, les deux chevaliers d'Or s'étaient trouvés attirant l'un et l'autre, appréciant leurs caractères mutuels. Cette arrogance, quelque peu méprisante pour ceux qui n'approuvaient pas leur comportement déclencha leur brève passion. Sexuellement, le doux Aphrodite était réellement parfait, comblant les envies sexuelles débordantes de Kanon. Une folle relation qui dura deux mois environ, effaçant un Saga qui ne se mêlait pas de cette histoire, mais apportait de précieux conseils pour éviter des désillusions à son jumeau. Mais celui-ci n'en avait cure, offrant son corps à ce mystérieux Saint doré. L'odeur marine … le parfum salé de la Sirène maléfique qui l'enivrait dans les hautes sphères du plaisir.

Et la relation prit fin dans un commun accord : Malgré leur entente, les deux ne ressentaient qu'une attirance passagère et restèrent très bons amis. Devenu un des rares confidents du céruléen, le Suédois vînt vers son ancien amant pour demander de ses nouvelles. Apparemment les nouvelles n'étaient guère positives.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » L'Européen se montrait ouvertement assez préoccupé par l'état du Gémeaux. Fermant ses poings, Kanon abaissa ses paupières pour simplement lui répondre :

« - La situation stagne …. » Au lieu d'énoncer son impuissance, et de s'effondrer en larmes. Il fallut deux secondes au fleuriste pour savoir ce qui tourmentait son ami : la dépression de Saga.

« - Je pense qu'il a besoin de parler mais pas spécialement de ses problèmes. Cela ne servirait à rien de le lui rappeler tout le temps .. Le mieux est de l'ouvrir en discutant avec lui et là, je suis sûr qu'il se sentira beaucoup mieux crois-moi. » Un bien précieux conseil qui marcherait à la longue … mais Kanon souhaitait tant que son malheur cesse … et ne poursuive plus sa moitié. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire pour les Dieux ! Assis sur le canapé, ses deux mains se mirent sur son visage bien nerveux « - Je n'en peux plus de le voir se noyer dans les eaux du malheur ! Il a déjà payé sa dette ! Alors pourquoi on ne le laisse pas tranquille enfin ! » Prononcé lors d'une grosse colère. Aphrodite déposa son matériel dans un coin propre avant de serrer son camarade dans ses bras. Un massait son dos, alors que l'autre nageait dans la chevelure marine de son compère. Aussi maternel que rassurant, l'assassin se révélait patient et compréhensif quand la situation l'exigeait .. Surtout les plus complexes.

« - Patience .. Si tu veux, je pourrais aller le voir tu sais ! » Toujours bienveillant pour qui le connaissait, sa voix s'adoucit un peu plus « - Il s'en sortira … mais ta relation avec Sorrente … Tu ne t'en es pas remis n'est-ce pas ? » Trouver refuge dans les bras du Poisson, afin de faire passer une pilule bien dure à avaler. Amoureux fou du Musicien des Océans, leur liaison avait très vite dégénéré : La domination exercée par Kanon devenait étouffante, humiliante. Le jumeau maléfique faisait tout pour garder le contrôle de la situation, quitte à étouffer son amant dans sa passion … Ses deux mains se mirent au niveau de la taille du Suédois, et ne le relâchèrent pas de sitôt. Marcher sur les plates-bandes d'autrui n'apportait que destruction puisqu'on privait l'autre de sa liberté. Le Grec n'avait pas respecté son amant, ce qui provoqua la rupture de cet ancien couple. S'en voulant d'avoir négliger son frère durant cette période, sa relation avec Aphrodite devait remplacer celle-là, en intégrant mieux Saga dans sa dyade. Un autre échec, lui qui voulait atteindre ses ambitions … la perfection qui ne serait jamais donnée aux mortels.

« - Fais-moi tout oublier Aphrodite … »

Entouré par les bras du Sagittaire, le Gémeaux après quelques minutes d'absence se retira de son étreinte. Ne le retenant pas davantage, l'archer ne dit rien avant de laisser un silence les séparer. Cette gêne, cette honte oppressait le pauvre Janus qui aurait fuit le sanctuaire. Mais sa position le lui interdisait, avant de dire simplement :

**« - Merci …**

**« - De rien Saga … Pourrais-je traverser ton Temple ?**

**« - Si tu veux … Maintenant je dois me rendre chez la Vierge. A très bientôt. »**

La formalité lui permettait d'éviter la confrontation avec le centaure, bien trop serviable à son goût. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Le Gémeaux avait peur de voir en face ses crimes. Le martyr restait l'incarnation vivante de ses fautes antérieures, impardonnables aux yeux des Hommes. Et l'étalon le comprenait aisément, avant de se rapprocher de la maison de Saga. A ce moment précis, leurs corps se croisèrent pour se séparer …Avant d'entendre un bref murmure de l'archer. Un de trop, alors que Saga avalait sa salive pour ne pas sangloter.

**« - Je te pardonne Saga … Reviens fort je t'en prie … »**

Dans la maison du Cancer, le déséquilibré se réfugia dans l'Ombre. A l'abri des regards indiscret, le camouflé laissa couler une larme sur sa joue droite avant de sentir une étrange chaleur l'envelopper. Ses mains désiraient enlever celles couvrant ses yeux, mais qui le plongeaient encore plus dans les Ténèbres de son âme. Le souffle coupé et la lumière obstrue, ses doigts s'agitaient pour retrouver enfin la vue. Bruit ? Son ? Son ouie fut mise à l'épreuve, avant que sa voix ne s'élève :

« - … …. Death Mask ? .. »

Autrefois son valet, l'Italien redevînt son égal en écoutant patiemment son compatriote perturbé. Depuis quelques temps, le Cancéreux observait les mouvements de son royal aîné dans de longs silences. L'intrigante brume cachait sa silhouette, avant que ses lèvres ne s'approchent de son tympan. Saisissant son bras, Saga le supplia presque de le laisser partir.

« - Non, je dois aller voir Shaka.

« - Reste un peu … rame dans les abîmes avant de te faire illuminer par les rayons lumineux. »

Sa compréhension effrayait le troisième gardien, collé au Sicilien sans le repousser. Si tout le monde les voyait ainsi ? Même si leur relation dépassait le cadre de la simple amitié, cette dernière ne touchait pas au domaine sexuel, mais flirtait allègrement avec la sexualité. Des sous-entendus, des appels au sado-masochistes ambiguës. Saga ne voulait-il pas expier ses fautes ? Souffrir pour réparer ses erreurs ? Mais le céruléen craignait cette dimension, la fuyant dès que possible. Sauf coincé entre les pinces du Cancer, qui profitait honteusement de sa faiblesse. Malgré sa fierté, Saga résistait peu à une personne qui parvenait à le comprendre. Un besoin de complémentarité peut-être … Le crabe l'avait, et en usait pour accomplir un sombre rêve : Prendre le dessus sur celui qui l'eut dominé quelques années auparavant.

« - Une minute Angelo .. Pas plus. » Se détachant, afin de le toiser pour ne pas montrer son hésitation. Droit et Impassible, son honneur menacé déclenchait cette réaction. Ce qui amusait Angelo … fier de jouer à ce jeu dangereux avec l'Implacable Janus.

« - Ho … Aphrodite ! Ah ! »

Son bassin ondoyait pour darder les fines lippes du Suédois, usant de sa langue mieux que personne. Posant le plat de ses mains sur ses cuisses, ses doigts se serrèrent pour tenir solidement la fabrique du tissu. N'importe qui aurait étouffé sous cette cadence, mais le Poissons avait une réputation à tenir : satisfaire ses amants pour les honorer. Les muscles de sa gorge massaient sa verge tendue, avant de reculer brusquement pour cesser sa fellation, délaissant le gland bien gondolé.

« - Je ne peux plus attendre …

« - Moi non plus Dragon des Mers … » Essuyant sa bouche sensuellement, il ôta chacun de ses vêtements, flottant sur le sol de sa maison. Quoi de mieux que de batifoler pour s'évader ? Allongé sur le dos, ses deux bras tendus cherchaient les plis de son drap en fixant son ancien amant. Pas d'Amour, que de l'attachement qui les unissait profondément. Kanon ne retira que son haut, avant de se vautrer sur lui dans toute l'acception du terme. Si seulement la Sirène maléfique avait pris sa place, ne craignant plus ses crocs et griffes, marques d'Amour dans sa perversion. Faire souffrir, manipuler pour enfin être heureux, incapable de donner autant pour combler cette exigence. Pourtant le douzième chevalier d'Or ne subit pas le terrible traitement du marina, qui avait épargné son corps de multiples coups et blessures. Sirène connut le sort inverse, rompant les liens poussé par Io de Scylla. Un terrible coup que Kanon n'acceptait pas, avant que son jumeau lui explique ses erreurs. Dégrader une personne ne signifiait pas l'Aimer car l'Amour était un échange. Léchant les tétons roses de l'efféminé qui soupira, sa bouche scella sa parole avant de frotter son entre jambe contre l'entrée dilatée du Suédois.

« - Toujours aussi dur … Vas-y, viens en moi … »

Ne se faisant pas prier, son sexe tamponna allègrement la vallée coulissante d'Aphrodite. Se cambrant au maximum, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de son amant. Suivant le rythme, ses mains entourèrent la nuque du Grec avant d'haleter bruyamment durant ses allées et venues. Le plaisir fut vite atteint par les deux, avant que la semence de Kanon ne remplisse l'entrée du Suédois, qui se relâcha sur son ventre aussi. En sueur, le frère de Saga s'écroula sur le ventre du Poisson à la peau blanche, contrastant avec l'airain de son jules d'une nuit.

« - Merci … Je ne sais pas comment faire pour réellement … enfin …

« - Un simple sourire sera la plus belle des récompenses .. » Une de ses mains caressa la joue droite du marina, alors que ses mèches se confondaient avec les turquoises du Poisson. On aurait cru que les deux s'aimaient alors que non. Juste un profond respect, avant qu'Aphrodite n'enferme son démon marin. Essoufflés, Kanon s'endormit dans ses bras alors qu'Aphrodite regardait le plafond. Est-ce qu'il connaîtrait l'Amour ? Perdu dans un profond sommeil, Kanon repensait à son frère qui souffrait tellement. Son Impuissance, cette quête du plaisir pour fuir ce triste monde le déprimait lui aussi. Après son réveil, le marina discuterait avec Janus et suivrait les conseils du précieux Aphrodite

Et dans sa promenade Aioros essayait de rester calme. Son ami le repoussait presque, et sa fuite le blessa plus qu'il le croyait. Cet homme était pourtant son meilleur ami, une des rares personnes qui avait mis les doutes dans son cœur. Se changeant les idées pour ne pas trop s'inquiéter, l'Apollon s'immobilisa avant de tourner sa tête en direction de la quatrième maison. Saga s'entretenait avec le Cancer ? Cela ne le regardait pas, marchant droit devant pour quitter le sanctuaire. Pourtant, une certaine jalousie le posséda violemment. Il se pourrait que le Gémeaux choisit Death Mask pour se confier, ou pour simplement échanger ? Un peu triste en effet, Aioros balaya ses mauvaises pensées pour se concentrer sur son trouble. A présent son envie de retrouver son grand ami l'obsédait de

Plus en plus, ne se résolvant pas à le laisser dans cet état. La réponse sera trouvée dans le calme, loin du trouble qui endormait le sanctuaire dans ses peines.

_Qu'adviendra-t-il d'Aphrodite ? Janus retrouvera-t-il la douce Vierge ? Quel sentiment pousserait Aioros à la jalousie ? Amitié possessive ou Amour refoulé ?_

A suivre …


End file.
